


Hear No Evil

by seamonster (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Terezi, F/M, For a Friend, Humanstuck, Mute Dave, high schoolstuck, ran horms, random dolorosa as a teacher, shortest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Terezi flirting with each other in detention. To the disdain of their teacher. That pretty much sums this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sis, because she's has too many daverezi feelings. Plus I love writing for blind people, and mute!dave is my most favorite thing ever. So this is what came of it. Shortest thing I have ever written. Enjoy.

They were the coolest kids in school. No one needed to tell them, they just fuckin' knew it. Screw anyone who tried to say otherwise. As a pair, they baffled everyone else, students and teachers alike. Honestly, who expected the blind girl in class to point out a mistake the teacher had made on the board and then laugh hysterically about it? And no one saw it coming when the kid who couldn't talk punched the crap out of that one soccor player who everyone was convinced took steroids.

  
Together they were a perfectly compounded H2SO4. So it was hilarious that the teachers thought a little detention could fix that.

 

 

'TZ'

  
Her head tilted a bit to the side, smile already there and shit-eatingly wide when those two letters were signed against her side, almost in her armpit. She smacked the hand away but mouthed 'what?' in his general direction. The hand went into her neck next.

  
'got your cherry bon bon'

  
Her laugh echoed sharply through the quiet of the room, and the teacher looked up with a very stern look.  
"Miss Pyrope, silence is key in the classroom."

  
"Sorry Mrs. Dolorosa."

  
Terezi threw a grin back at the breathless sounding laughter behind her. She messily folded the paper she'd been scribbling on and tossed it back at him as well. He barely caught it. But Dave opened it with a snort.

  
It was a nakkadile, this weird creature she invented and drew all the time. He'd seen them enough to decipher their deformity. Above it were the even more deformed letters of 'h 3y d4v3 1s th1s y00?'

  
He snuck his hand down the back of her shirt, 'yes babe, how did you know'

  
She gave him a smirk and a waggle brow, turning in her seat. Thankfully the teacher had her nose in a book and apparently didn't care as long as they stayed quiet. Dave sunk into his seat, reaching down under the desk.

  
The teacher's head snapped up when Terezi laughed sharply again.

  
" _Miss Pyrope_."

  
"Sorry Mrs. Dolorosa, but Dave was touching my butt inappropriately."

  
"Mr. Strider, please keep your hands to yourself."

  
Dave's hands moved into the girl's neck again and signed quickly, though he was looking at the teacher.  
"Uh, he says 'sorry teach, but that as-' Dave, talking about my ass in public-"

  
"Language, please."

  
"Yeah, Dave, language."

  
He signed again to earn another sharp laugh. "Later cupcake. Later."

  
Eventually, the teacher just gave up and let them mutter quietly, really only shooshing Terezi's too loud laugh. They were an odd pair, sure. But they made up for each other.

 


End file.
